


The Royal Love Triangle

by rollie_ravioli



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Canon Compliant, Flirting, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Jealous Persona 5 Protagonist, Jealousy, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Akechi Goro, Pining, Unrequited Crush, jealous Akechi goro, mostly - Freeform, oblivious persona 5 protagonist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29139372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rollie_ravioli/pseuds/rollie_ravioli
Summary: Akira begins to suspect that Akechi may have a crush on Kasumi. Little does he know, Akechi begins to suspect the same of him. They are both wrong, but are both too oblivious to see who the other actually has a crush on.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist, Kurusu Akira & Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 88





	1. The Café of Jealousy

7/11 – After School

Akira was in the middle of speaking with Kasumi when a familiar voice interrupted the two of them. “Huh, Akira-kun?”

Akira found the source of the voice and saw Goro Akechi was walking towards the two of them with a light smile. Akira tried to fight down the weird mix of warmness and uneasiness that was brough up by the ‘Detective Prince’.

Once he reached the two Shujin students, he gave Kasumi a questioning look. “And you are…?”

“It’s been quite a while, Akechi-san.” Kasumi answered.

A look of recognition crossed the detective’s face. “And the same to you, Yoshizawa-san.” He said with a smile.

Akira’s eyes widened as he watched the two interact. He tried to downplay his surprise by looking down at his feet and twirling his bangs around with his fingers. “You two… have a history?” he asked while trying to wipe the frown from his face.

Kasumi provided the context first. “My father works at a TV station...” She explained. Turns out that Kasumi and Akechi did not have that kind of history, they simply knew each other through Kasumi’s father. Akira released a small sigh in relief, although he wasn’t so sure why exactly he had gotten so nervous about the idea of the two dating.

Akira didn’t have time to think on that, as Akechi looked at him with a light smile, yet questioning eyes. “I didn’t know you knew her as well, Akira-kun.”

“She’s my friend.” Akira explained. The detective squinted at him momentarily before looking back to Kasumi as she spoke up again.

“He helped me out of a jam before, and now he’s been offering me his guidance.” She explained cheerfully.

“Helped you out of a jam, eh? I see…” Akechi’s smile then disappeared as he asked “so what were you two up to?” Kasumi didn’t notice, but for a moment it looked like he was glaring at her. Akira added this to the list of mysteries about Akechi that he had in his head.

Kasumi went on to explain how she was chosen as her Gymnastics club’s representative, to which both boys offered their congratulations. Akira was ready to head back home for the day when Akechi suggested the three of them head to a nearby café. Both Akira and Kasumi happily agreed.

Both Shujin students followed Akechi’s lead as he explained how he had gone to this café for his food blog before and had liked the drinks they had there. Akira walked in between Akechi and Kasumi, and continually made small glances towards each of his companions. Kasumi kept her eyes on the two boys, not looking away from Akechi while he spoke. Akechi, on the other hand, kept his eyes ahead of him, only making quick glances at Akira after finishing every other sentence.

Soon enough, the trio arrived at their destination, grabbed some drinks and found a free table to sit at.

“Yoshizawa-san, you drink hot beverages even in the summer?” Akechi asked after looking at her drink.

“I have to prevent my body from getting too cold, since there’s a meet coming up soon.” Kasumi explained.

“I see you make sure you’re covering all your bases.” Akechi replied.

_Why is he so interested in what Kasumi’s drinking?_ Akira thought to himself. He gave a puzzled look to Akechi as he pointed out, “your drink is just as hot.”

Before Akechi could say anything, Kasumi spoke up again, asking Goro if it was true that he liked sweet foods.

“It’s all part of a marketing strategy…” he said while shaking his head. “That sort of stunt is always a crowd pleaser.” Akira didn’t miss how he frowned as he spoke about it.

“You seem to have your own bases covered as well.” Kasumi replied with a smile. Akechi responded with his classic TV smile. Akira felt he had to speak up, all of a sudden.

“I feel lied to…” he said softly.

“Presenting oneself in a favourable light is nothing surprising. More surprising is just how innocent you seem to be.” He said with a wide smile and a chuckle. Akira felt his face heat up and tried to cover it up by taking a drink.

Kasumi spoke again, this time questioning how they knew each other. Akechi recounted how they met at the TV station. “…he and I exchanged our opinions during the shoot and his way of thinking intrigued me.” He smiled as he glanced at Akira again. Akira took another drink to hide his red cheeks. _Why is he able to make react like this?_ Akira thought as Kasumi spoke up again.

“I can definitely see that! Akira-senpai’s take on things often help me as well.” Akira smiled at the praise, but he still hadn’t taken his eyes off Akechi. If he had, he would a missed the small smirk and brief mischievous look he had before he began talking again.

“That reminds me, Yoshizawa-san. You had mentioned he’s been providing you with some guidance.” Kasumi confirmed this for him. “In that case, let’s play a little game…” his smirk grew quicker as he gave Akira a quick look. “Would you mind if I posed the same question to you that I first asked him? What do you think of the Phantom Thieves, Yoshizawa-san?” he asked with a smile.

Akira’s eyebrows furrowed as he listened to Kasumi think over the question. _What is he playing at here?_ Akira questioned himself. He kept his gaze on Akechi, almost missing Kasumi say “… but I simply can’t agree with their methods.” Akira whipped his head back to look at Kasumi.

“I see. Care to explain why?” Akechi asked.

“I suspect the Phantom Thieves existence isn’t going to be beneficial to society in the long run.” She explained to Akechi.

“How so?”

Kasumi then went on to explain how she believes that society will become too dependent on the Phantom Thieves if they continue. Akira’s head was momentarily cleared of all his question about Akechi, replaced by his newfound fear that perhaps what he and his friends have been doing is going to hurt the world in the long run.

Akira was roughly gripping his thighs when Akechi asked him “what do you think of Yoshizawa-san’s opinion?”

Akira looked at the detective and saw a tiny hint of pleasure in what Yoshizawa had said. “She’s… not wrong.” Akira replied, carefully thinking over each word.

“Ah, so you think you should let others come to their own conclusions on the matter.” Akechi replied.

“Wait, could you actually be a supporting of the Phantom Thieves, Akira-senpai?” Kasumi asked with a worried look on her face.

Before Akira could reply, Akechi spoke up. “I didn’t mean to start an argument. I just can’t help myself sometimes.” He said with a shit-eating grin that made what he just said much less believable. “Let’s change the subject to something a bit lighter.”

Luckily, there was no more talk of Phantom Thieves. Instead they moved on to topics such as restaurant recommendations, gymnastics (Akechi seemed to take interest when Kasumi mentioned that she had been training Akira) and the behind the scenes workings of the TV studio. Throughout it all, Akira couldn’t help but notice how different Akechi was acting. Whenever it was just the two of them, Akechi seemed much more competitive, would often discuss something he had recently read in a philosophy textbook, and his smiles seemed much more playful and mischievous. Here, he seemed to be behaving like he did on TV; kind, inoffensive, and overall fake. Akira hated it.

“I’m sorry, I should probably get going…” Kasumi said after about an hour of talk. “If I’m away from home too late, my parents will begin to worry.”

The two boys wished her good luck as she got up. Akira watched as she left the café, then turned back to find Akechi looking at him with a puzzled look.

“I don’t know about you,” he began as he got out of his chair, “but I don’t have plans for the rest of the night. Perhaps you would like to accompany me for a game of pool?” Akira nodded. “Good!” Akechi said with a smile. “Let’s go then.”

The duo walked over to the train station and found the line that led to Kichijoji. Once on the train, they both sat down next to each other. For the first few minutes of the ride, it was unusually quiet, with the two of them continually glancing at each other.

Akechi was the first to break the silence. “I didn’t realize you were so popular, Akira-kun.” He said with a newfound edge to his voice. “Or that you were so close with Yoshizawa-san.”

“Well I didn’t know that you had such a rich history with her.” Akira replied.

Akechi huffed out a laugh. “I would hardly call it that.” Upon Akira’s inspecting glare, he continued, “I have nothing against Yoshizawa-san. My previous brief meetings with her showed me that she is very kind, yet a little introverted. I’m sure you two get along very well.” Akechi didn’t look at Akira as he spoke the last part.

“Yeah, we do.” Akira replied. He noticed that Akechi’s mouth shifted into a frown for a brief moment before returning to a TV-like smile. _Why would he be upset about Kasumi and I being together?_ Akira asked to himself. _Maybe… he has a crush on Kasumi._ “It’s not like we’re dating or anything.” Akira suddenly blurted out. Akechi quickly looked at him with a puzzled look. Akira could feel his cheeks quickly turning pink. Akechi gave him a knowing look and opened his mouth to say something, but then he looked up and said, “This is our stop.”

Akechi stood up from his seat and walked out the train, leaving Akira to run after him.

Once Akira caught up, he looked over to see Akechi with a determined stare. _He really is acting weird. He must really have a thing for Kasumi._

The two walked in silence into Penguin Sniper. Akechi paid for their billiards table, while Akira set up the balls on the pool table. Akechi walked over with two cue sticks, handed one to Akira, and then announced, “I’ll go first.” He then leaned over the table, struck the cue ball, which broke up the racked balls. Two solids went into different pockets. “I guess that means you’re stripes.” He said to Akira with a smirk.

Akechi took two more shots, in which he again managed to pocket two more solid balls. Akira began to worry that Akechi would win before he even got the chance to make a shot, but on his third shot, Akechi managed to get one right on the edge, but it didn’t fall in. “Your turn.”

Akira looked at the table. The cue ball was in a very awkward position, but if he could hit it the right way, he could probably hit one of his into a pocket. Akira looked to his right and saw Akechi looking at the board with a hand on his chin, deep in thought. Akira then leaned over the table, with practically his entire chest overtop it, and got the cue stick into position as he made his shot. He hit his ball, which ricocheted off another and then went straight into a corner pocket. Akira smiled as he stood back up and looked over to his opponent, who quickly raised his eyes from somewhere behind Akira, while turning his face so that Akira could not see whatever his expression was. Akira gave him a puzzled looked before moving around the board to see what his next option was.

The ball that his previous shot ricocheted off of was now sitting right in front of another pocket. The only problem was that there were some other balls sitting in between it and the cue ball. Akira looked around to try and find the best way to pocket the ball. “That’s a rough position you’ve gotten yourself into.” Akechi said, walking around to stand next to Akira. Akira frowned as he weighed his option. He could hit it with a new method he had read about, but he had never tried any move so technically complicated. He got the cue stick ready, making sure it was in the right position.

Akira was distracted by a “hmm” coming from his left. He glanced and saw Akechi with his hand again on his chin. “I think I see what you’re trying to do, but do you have the skill for it? No offense, but you are still a novice.”

Akira stood up to look at his rival. “Well, I guess this is the best way to find out.” He then got back into position, ready to shoot before Akechi spoke up again.

“Perhaps I can assist you.” He said as he moved closer to Akira. “The best way for you to get to my level would be with help, would it not?” Akira nodded, but then quickly felt his heart rate rise as he felt another body press up close to his back. Two arms reached around him, intertwining with his fingers around the cue stick. Akira wouldn’t even have to look in a mirror to tell that his face would be the colour of a tomato right now. “Make sure not to use too much force.” Akechi said with a soft voice. “You don’t want to overshoot and let me win, do you?” Akira could feel Akechi’s breath against his ear. _I wish you would use force,_ Akira thought to himself but did not dare say out loud.

Akira had no idea why Akechi was doing this. In the times they had spent time together, the teenage detective had never touched for longer than a handshake. And now Akira could feel his pelvis pressing against his ass. Akira gulped as he tried to ignore all the dirty thoughts rushing into his head. He tried to distract himself by focusing on the game.

He hit the cue stick against the ball, which ricocheted off the wall and hit the ball he was aiming for. Akira almost began to smile before he saw it bounce on both sides of the pocket and roll away. Akira frowned as it came to a standstill, and the warmth from Akechi left his back.

“Ah, that’s a shame.” Akechi said as he looked over the table. Akira stood back up, not daring to look the other boy in the eyes. “Next time perhaps.” He said again as he moved to take his shot.

The game continued on without any more incidents like that, with Akechi winning very easily. Upon sinking the Eightball, Akira barely managed to hear Akechi say, “I’d like to see Yoshizawa-san do that,” under his breath, which Akira racked his head trying to decipher.

The two left Penguin Sniper and walked together back towards the train station. “Thank you for indulging me. There are few things I enjoy more than playing a game of pool with pleasant company.”

“I think you mean dominating your company at pool.” Akira responded before mentally beating himself up for using the word ‘dominating.’ He did not need to be thinking about that word and Akechi together.

Akechi chuckled at the comment. “Well I look forward to the day that we are able to have a fair match.” He responded as they arrived at the station. He turned to Akira. “Well, this is where I’ll leave you. Please say wish Yoshizawa-san good luck for me next time you see her. I hope you enjoy doing your, um, gymnastics together.” He said with a wink, which Akira furrowed his eyebrows at, but before he could respond, the other boy was already walking away.

Akira stared at his back until it disappeared in a crowd of people. As he began walking to his own train, Morgana popped out of his bag. “Finally, he’s gone!” he exclaimed as he took a deep breath. “What was all that about, anyway?” the not-a-cat asked as the two boarded their train.

“I don’t know.” Akira responded. “I think that Akechi might have a crush on Kasumi, and he sees me as competition.”

Morgana gave a quick laugh while Akira let out a sigh. _I guess this is just one more mystery about Goro Akechi that I’ve gotta solve now._


	2. Training in the Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akechi runs into Akira and Kasumi as they practice gymnastics in the park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know absolutely nothing about gymnastics and very little about stretching so if what I wrote makes zero sense then I apologize.

8/6 – Afternoon

“Okay, I think it’s time for a break!” Kasumi’s cheery voice said as Akira collapsed onto a nearby bench.

He was currently getting gymnastics lessons from the girl in Inokashira Park. “5 minutes and then we get back to it, okay Senpai?”

Akira nodded as he wiped the sweat from his forehead. He let his head fall back and he stared into the hot summer sun. He knew this training was supposed to help make him fight better in the metaverse, and he did see an improvement when he fought through Futaba’s palace, but at times like these he truly struggled to find the will to continue punishing his body like this. He felt like he wasn’t going to be able to move for the next week once he finished. _I guess this is what I get for trying to keep up with a professional athlete,_ Akira thought to himself as he watched the athlete in question continue to be happy and energetic despite doing the same exhausting work Akira had to do.

In his exhaustion, Akira almost missed the sound of an approaching bike coming along the nearby path. “Oh, hello there.” Came a familiar voice from behind. Akira slowly turned around to see Goro Akechi dismounting a bike.

“Akechi-san! I didn’t expect to see you here!” Kasumi says.

“Hello Yoshizawa-san, Kurusu-kun.” He greeted them as he leaned his bike against the bench Akira was sitting on. He lightly nodded towards the detective as he walked in front of him. “I couldn’t waste this beautiful day by staying inside, so I decided to come out here for a nice ride.”

“I guess you could say the same for us. I was showing some more gymnastics moves to Kurusu-senpai.” Kasumi responded. Akira merely let out a long groan. Both Kasumi and Akechi chuckled at his pain.

Akechi walked in front of Akira as he took his bike helmet off, revealing his long brown locks of hair tied back into a ponytail. The sweat glistened from his forehead, and as he raised his arm to wipe it away, Akira got a front row seat to see the surprisingly defined muscles peeking out of his t-shirt. _How can he look so good after biking in this weather?_ Akira mentally complained.

“I hope you don’t mind me taking a break here for a moment,” Akechi said as he took a water bottle from his bike frame, “I’d love to see what kinds of moves you’ve been showing to Akira-kun.” He gave him a smile, unaware that Akira was currently distracted by the biking shorts Akechi was wearing that left very little to the imagination.

“Sure!” Kasumi replied. “Our break was almost up anyway. To your feet, Senpai!” Akira groaned as he stood up again, earning another chuckle from Akechi.

As Akira got ready for whatever punishment Kasumi was about to inflict on him, he saw that Akechi was watching the two of them with an unnerving intensity. _Oh, that’s right, he has that crush on Kasumi._ Akira reminded himself. _Probably not too happy about us hanging out like this._

“Okay, the hard part of the workout is over for now,” Akira let out a deep breath in relief, “so now we are just going to be doing some stretching.” They stretched out their arms first, with Kasumi directing Akira in what to do, and Akira always failing to stretch as far as she could.

Soon enough, Kasumi told him to keep his legs straight while he bent down to touch his toes. As he did this, he looked between his legs and saw Akechi, who was staring at the two of them with wide eyes. After a few seconds, he met Akira’s eyes and immediately looked to the sky. Akira did not fail to notice the hint of red on his cheeks.

“Okay, now we will…” Kasumi began before a pleasant voice interrupted her.

“Yoshizawa-san, Akira-kun, do you mind if I join you? It would be helpful for me to stretch myself out a bit after my ride.” Akechi asked as he moved closer to them.

“I don’t see why not!” Kasumi responded. Akechi smiled at her and began stretching his legs out with them.

As they stretched, Akira noticed the detective prince giving him strange and suspicious looks the entire time. _Man, he must really does not trust me around Kasumi._

“So, Yoshizawa-san,” Akechi began as he stretched his arms in front of him, “what kind of training have you been giving Akira-kun?”

“Oh, mostly just stuff to help make him more agile, although I’m not too sure what he needs that for...” Kasumi explained.

Akechi had a hand on his chin as he listened. “Do you think I could have a small demonstration?” Upon Akira looking at him with a bewildered face, he added “from the both of you, of course.”

_This guy just wants to see how she moves to fulfil some fantasy of his,_ Akira thought to himself. He tried to ignore the anger he felt that Akechi was fantasizing about her and not him.

“Sure!” Kasumi said cheerfully. The two got in position while Akechi took a seat on the bench. Kasumi then lead Akira though a short routine that she taught him, mostly involving a few jumps and flips that Akira had been making much use of when he fought shadows.

When Akira landed their last jump and looked at his one-person audience, he noticed that Akechi seemed to be studying them with an analytical stare. When he realized they were done, he gave them a light clap. “Well done!” he added as he walked over.

“I’ve also been helping Senpai get more flexible.” Kasumi added, not at all acting like she had just done a complicated gymnastics routine. To demonstrate, she lifted left leg up and managed to get it behind her head, keeping both legs completely straight and not a sign of discomfort on her face.

Akechi watched with wide eyes. “And can Akira-kun do this as well?”

“I can if I have something to lean against.” Akira said as he walked over to a nearby tree. He leaned against it and lifted his leg, but struggled to get it completely straight. “I, _huff_ , just need a little help getting it completely straight.”

Kasumi began to walk over when Akechi spoke up in a weirdly high voice, “I-I’ll help!” he said as he stepped in front of the girl.

Akira turned to stare as the detective grabbed his leg and slowly pushed it, so it pointed to the sky. As he did so, Akira could feel his body getting suspiciously close to him, at some points completely pressing against him. Akira knew his face was red, but wasn’t sure if it was from the stretching or from the contact.

_Calm down!_ He yelled to himself. _He’s just doing this because he doesn’t want Kasumi touching you this intimately!_ Akira struggled to stop the fantasies that were quickly invading his head.

“This, uh, is quite impressive, Akira-kun.” The detective said as he let his eyes stroll down Akira’s legs.

“Congrats Senpai, this is the farthest you’ve gotten yet!” Kasumi cheered, blissfully unaware of the predicament Akira was currently in. “Akechi-san, if you let him go, maybe Akira-senpai could trying to hold it on his own.”

Slowly, the presence of the detective left him, and he let out a silent sigh of relief. He then pushed himself off from the tree and grabbed hold of his leg with both arms, pulling it up tight to his body. Kasumi began clapping, but it was too early as Akira began to lose balance and started falling to the side.

Akira braced for the ground, but he never reached it. Instead, he fell into a pair of strong arms. Akira looked up and stared into Akechi’s reddish-brown eyes. Akira instantly froze up at the close contact. Apparently, he had gone from the frying pan straight into the fire.

Akechi was able to move before Akira, and quickly pulled Akira up to his feet. “Oh, uh, lucky I was there to catch you, Kurusu-kun.” Akira avoided looking at Akechi with the same skills he used to avoid shadows in a palace.

“I guess you’ll need some more practice before you manage to perfect that move, senpai.” Kasumi spoke up. Akira silently nodded. “Well, I think that’s enough training for today.”

Akira gladly agreed. He needed to go lie down for a week after all that working out, and the sooner he got away from Akechi, the better. He didn’t want to have to deal with anymore awkwardness.

Akechi, on the other hand, seemed disappointed. “Oh, leaving so soon?” Akira finally looked at him and saw that he was looking at the two of them expectantly.

“Yeah, can’t stay out in this heat too long!” Kasumi replied as she grabbed her bag.

Akechi looked like he was pondering something before he said, “I think I’ll walk with you to the station.” He said as he picked his bike up from the and walked it alongside him.

The three walked side by side through the part, Akira constantly glancing over at the teen detective. _This guy really just wants to spend time with Kasumi, huh?_ Akira frowned to himself. He hated to admit it, but the thought of his friend dating his rival filled him with jealousy.

“So, Kurusu-kun,” the detective said, pulling Akira from his envious thoughts, “has this training been beneficial to you? I would imagine that Yoshizawa-san is quite the good trainer.”

Kasumi blushed at the compliment. “Oh, Akechi-san, I’m not all that great.”

Akira’s opinion contradicted her. “She is a great coach.” All the advantages within the metaverse of Kasumi’s training also flashed through his head. “And yes, I have noticed some improvements. I’ve gotten stronger, and I have more stamina.”

The detective’s eyes widened. “Oh, more stamina, you say?”

Akira blushed and turned away. “Mhm.” He let out quietly.

The rest of the walk to the station was done mostly in silence. Akira couldn’t really get the thoughts of Akechi that kept invading his brain away and walking so close with him was not helping that.

Luckily for him, they arrived at the train station shortly. “Well, I suppose this is when I leave you.” Akechi said to the two of them as he mounted his bike. “I look forward to seeing the both of you again.” And with that he was gone.

“Akechi-san sure did seem interested in our training today.” Kasumi thought out loud.

Akira, who had been busy watching Akechi bike away, simply nodded.

“I wonder if he also wants to learn some gymnastics…”

_Probably if you taught him,_ Akira thought angerly. “Maybe,” is what he said instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile, from Akechi's pov: I am only talking to Kurusu right now because I want to gain intel on him. Not because I want to watch him work out, that's ridiculous!


End file.
